Untitled Kaihun
by knaaa
Summary: [DOUBLE UPDATE (chap 9 & 10) ] Hanya kumpulan drabble tentang KaiHun (Kim Jongin -Kai- & Oh Sehun)
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria berkulit tan meringis kesakitan begitu ia berada di sebuah tempat remang-remang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak di gerakan. Seiring dengan ringisan tersebut seorang pria dengan kulit –terlalu- putih memandadnginya dengan tatapan khawatir. Meskipun ia sangat khawatir ia tetap mejaga jaraknya dengan pria berkulit tan tersebut. Oh Sehun, ya Oh Sehun lah nama laki-laki berkulit –terlalu- putih tersebut sedangkan pria yang dikhawatirkan olehnya adalah Kim Jongin atau dikenal dengan Kai.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun, dengan refleks Sehun menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan Junmyeon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Suho beridiri di belakangnya. "Kalau kau menghkawatirkannya cepat datangi, kasian dia"

Sehun mendengus ia memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah berbelok menuju ruang gantinya lalu menatap Suho. "Memang hyung tidak khawatir?"

Pertanyaan polos Sehun membuat Suho tergelak, ia mengacak rambut Sehun yang setengah basah. "Kami semua khawatir padanya, tapi aku yakin kau lah yang paling khawatir sekarang, jadi – Hey! Ya! Aku belum selesai!"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan teriakan _hyung_nya dan terus berlari menuju ruang ganti milik Kai. Begitu ia sampai di depannya ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintu (meski sebenarnya tidak perlu karena itu ruang ganti mereka berdua).

"Ya? Masuk saja" Suara bass dari dalam ruang tersebut membuat degup jantung Sehun menjadi liar. Dengan hati hati dia menarik gagang pintu kebawah lalu mendorong pintunya pelan-pelan.

"Jongin _hyung_?" Panggil Sehun ragu. Kepalanya ada dicelah pintu yang terbuka sedangkan bagian lainnya masih berad di luar ruangan ganti.

Kai yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans yang tidak ketat menengok ke arah pintu, ia terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Sehun-nya. "Ada apa Hunna? Kenapa kau diam disitu? Tidak mau ganti baju?"

Sehun akhirnya memasuki ruang ganti lalu menutup pintu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya sambil menunduk.

Kai yang heran melihat Sehun diam saja mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sehun. "Tidak demam, kau kenapa hm?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat sebelum mengambil baju gantinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang sudah disediakan, meninggalkan Kai dengan berbagai macam spsifikulasi tentang kekasihnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

'Astaga Sehun! Dia itu kekasihmu kenapa menanyakan _'Hyung, dimana yang sakit?'_ saja susahnya minta ampun'.

Sehun terus merutuki dirinya sambil menenangkan diri di bawah shower tanpa terasa waktu berjalan sampai Kai mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.

"Hunna, apa kau belum selesai juga? Mau ditinggal hah?"

Sehun langsung tersadar lalu mematikan shower, mengeringkan dirinya lalu keluar dengan pakaian yang lengkap.

"Kau ini mandi lama sekali, seperti perempuan saja" Kai mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada bercanda dan langsung mendapat pukulan yang lumayan keras di bahunya membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

'Ya! Sehun-ah kau bodoh sekali sudah tau Jongin _hyung_ sedang sakit malah kau pukul, aish'

Sehun memegang bahu Kai lalu mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. "Ah hyung maaf, aku lupa, astaga maafkan aku, maaf maaf maaf"

Meski dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di bahunya ia tetap terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Sehun karena kelakuan Sehun yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa kok"

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Sehun keras kepala ia terus mengungkapkan kat maaf dengan wajah bersalah.

"Aku akan menjaga _hyung_ sampai semua cideranya hilang!" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap mata Kai. Kai balik menatap Sehun lalu dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tengkuk Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kai memejamkan matanya, pipinya merona.

Dengan perlahan Kai mencium bibir tipis milik Sehun, awalnya hanya sentuhan tapi lama-lama bibir Kai bermain-main dengan bibir Sehun dan melumat bibir tipis milik Sehun. Tanpa diduga Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai, lalu berteriak "Jongin _hyung_ perv!"

"Ya _maknae_! Cepat keluar" Teriak sang leader dari luar ruangan sambil menggedor pintu.

Sehun dengan wajah merona keluar dari ruang ganti meninggalkan Kai dengan kekehan kecilnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Time

Malam itu dorm EXO sangat berisik oleh suara-suara para anggota yang sedang tertawa, ada juga yang sedang benyanyi sambil diiiringi gitar yang dimainkan oleh Chanyeol dan Lay, semuanya bahagia, sangat bahagia kecuali Kai.

Ia duduk di karpet dengan kaki yang telentang dan punggungnya disenderkan ke sofa. Cideranya belum sembuh total menyebabkan ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak, ia hanya sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah _gila_ para _hyung_nya. Seperti saat ini ia tertawa sangat keras melihat Baekhyun menirukan gerakan dance lagu Touch My Body milik SISTAR, tapi tawanya tak bertahan lama saat ia merasakan nyeri yang menjalar dipunggungnya.

"_Guys,_ aku tidur duluan ya" Kai memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada anggota lainnya yang segera mengangguk begitu mengerti tatapan Kai. Yah, kecuali satu orang, Oh Sehun. Meski dia kekasih dari pria berkulit tan tersebut ia sangat amat super duper polos sampai ia tidak mengerti maksud Kai (tapi Kai bersyukur akan hal itu, ia tidak usah membuat Sehun cemas).

Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil sedikit meringis menahan sakit lalu mendekati Sehun dan kembali harus menahan sakit karena harus membungkuk untuk mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya. "_Jaljja_"

"Eum, selamat tidur hyung, mimpi indah" Sehun tersenyum dengan manis membuat Kai ingin memeluknya erat lalu menciumnya, tapi ia sadar kalau ia bisa saja ditendang oleh Suho kalau berani melakukan itu.

"Selamat tidur Kai~" Entah apa yang lucu tapi Kai teratawa mendengar anggota lainnya mengatakan selamat tidur dengan nada _sing song_ diiringi dengan suara gitar.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur" Kai berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu merebahkan badannya di kasur yang ukurannya lumayan besar, ia menarik selimutnya lalu beberapa detik kemudian sudah terdengar dengkuran halus. Dasar tukang tidur.

-1412-

Malam semakin larut keadaan dorm EXO menjadi sepi karena mereka sudah sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk berselancar ke alam mimpi.

"_Jaljja hyungdeul_" Sehun mengucapkan selamat malamnya kepda yang lain dan memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya dengan Kai.

Begitu memasuki kamar mereka Sehun langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk dan memeluk pinku pinku kesayangannya. Ia bergerak dan berguling diatas kasurnya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja sulit untuk tidur.

Sehun melirik ke arah kasur milik Kai. Kai terbungkus selimut sampai pundaknya, selimut dibagian perutnya naik turun secara perlahan mengikuti nafas tenang dari Kai. Entah kenapa Sehun ingin sekali membangunkan Kai untuk menemaninya tidur, tapi ia tidak tega dan memutuskan memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Jongin _hyung_, sudah tidak bisa bangun ya?"

Sehun menunggu Kai untuk menjawab tapi Kai sama sekali tidak menjawab yang berarti ia sudah sangat lelap. Sehun memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya lalu tersenyum cerah begitu mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mendekati kasur milik Kai lalu menyusup ke dalam selimut yang dipakai Kai. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Kai, kepalanya ditempatkan diatas dada Kai, ia menggerakan kepalnya untuk mencari posisi yang pas tapi hal itu malah mengusik tidur Kai.

"Hunna?" Suara berat nan serak milik Kai membuat sehun mendongakan kepalnya untuk melihat Kai.

"Aku membangunkan _hyung_ ya? Maaf" Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia menganggu waktu tidur kekasihnya yang sangat berharga.

"Hn. Kau tidak bisa tidur eum?" Kai mengelus rambut Sehun dengan perlahan sehingga membawa rasa nyaman yang membuat Sehun mengantuk.

"Tadinya, sepertinya sekarang aku sangat mengantuk" Sehun memainkan jarinya diatas dada Kai membuat pola pola tidak teratur.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" Kai mencium puncak kepala Sehun lalu kembali mengelus rambut Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian Kai sudah tidak merasakan jari Sehun yang bermain di dadanya. Kai tersenyum lembut begitu tau Sehun-nya sudah tertidur dengar lelap.

"Mimpi indah, Hunna" Dengan itu Kai menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi.

-1412-

Aloha! Well, I don't know what to say ugh.

Okay, aku seneng banget ngeliat reviews di drabble pertama udah ada 20 reviews, 9 follows,dan 10 favs yayy. Aku aja kaget waktu hp aku dapet notif email banyak banget aku kira awalnya email dari guru ngasih rangkuman-rangkuman dan tugas-tugas buat libur lah taunya…. B')

Ya mungkin buat beberapa drabble akan mengangkat tema Kai yang lagi cidera terus unyu menye nan lembut dan manis kaya permen kapas /apa.

Dan buat yang nanya ini chaptered atau bukan… ini gak masuk chaptered sih soalnya ceritanya bakal misah misah tapi mungkin ada kaitannya satu sama lain, tapi kalo bacanya nyekclok /bahasa lu/ juga gak bakal bingung, ya jadi ini semacam stand alone gitu ya… Aku juga bingung.. ehee..

Anyway, makasih yang udah review, fav, sama follow. Luv!


	3. Chapter 3

Oppa

Sehun berguling-guling di kasur kamar hotelnya sambil menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengecek ponselnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menekan tombol call.

"Halo?" terdengar suara sapaan dari ujung telepon.

"Jongin hyung?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa senang, rasanya ia ingin berteriak tapi ia masih sadar tempat.

"Hunna? Kenapa belum tidur hm?" Sehun menggeleng dan langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia sadar Jongin tidak mungkin melihatnya menggeleng.

"Eungg.. Aku rindu padamu" Sehun kembali menggigit bibirnya tapi kali ini bukan karena menahan rasa senang melainkan menutupi rasa malu dan gugupnya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan dari ujung telepon, kali ini Sehun menutup mukanya menggunakan bantal yang ada di sampingnya, ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"Ini baru beberapa jam setelah kita terakhir bertemu, dan Sehunna-ku ini sudah merindukanku?" Jongin jelas-jelas sedang menggoda Sehun, sedangkan yang digoda hanya berguman tidak jelas ke bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Jeda panjang, Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Bagaimana di Edinburgh?"

"Hng? Disini... Ya seperti itu" Sehun bingung menjelaskannya karena ia sama sekali belum jalan-jalan dan selama perjalanan dari bandara ke hotel ia hanya tidur.

"Belum jalan jalan eh?"

"Hehe"

Jeda

"Hunna"

"Ya Jongin hyung?"

"Tidurlah, sudah hampir tengah malam, jangan lupa sikat gigi, cuci muka dan cuci kaki" Sehun terkekeh mendengar 'nasihat' dari Jongin.

"Hyung seperti mamaku saja" Sehun terus terkekeh.

"Heh, aku ini kekasihmu bukan mama-mu" Di sebrang sana Jongin menampakan ekspresi jengkel.

"Mama Jongin!" Sehun terus terkekeh. Sehun dapat mendengar suara dengusan Jongin yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Jadi, aku ini kekasihmu atau mama-mu?" Jongin kembali menggoda Sehun.

"Hngg... Mama! Mama Jonginnn" Sehun kembali tertawa dan Jongin kembali mendengus.

Tiba-tiba saja dikepala Jongin terlintas ide brilian -jahil-. "Daripada memanggilku mama lebih baik kau panggil oppa"

Hening.

"O-oppa?"

"Iya oppa, bagaimana?" Sebuah senyum jahil menghiasi wajah Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi kamar hotelnya sambil mencorat-coret note yang disediakan pihak hotel.

"Hng? Tapi aku laki-laki.." Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Sekali saja Hunna" Senyum jahil Jongin makin lebar.

Dan pada dasarnya sehun memang polos -atau mungkin juga bodoh- ia menuruti keinginan Jongin. "Jongin oppa?"

Setelah itu terdengar suara dentuman yang lumayan keras dari tempat Jongin. Setelah beberapa menit keheningan akhirnya Jongin kembali angkat bicara "Sudah, tidur sana, night Hunna!"

"Huh? A-ah, night Jongin hyung"

Tuttt.

Sambungan telepon telah terputus. Sehun menatap heran layar ponselnya, tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan langsung menarik selimutnya.

Sedangkan di tempat Jongin...

"Shit shit" Jongin terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah sambil membersihkan hidungnya yang berdarah dengan air di kamar mandi.

Bukan, ia bukan mimisan karena Sehun memanggilnya oppa tapi ini karena ia terjengkang dari kursinya setelah Sehun memanggilnya oppa.

Ya sepertinya malam ini Jongin harus membersihkan darahnya, menetralkan detak jantungnya dan juga... Hormonnya.

-1412-

A/n : Halo semuaaa, maaf ya aku updatenya lama terus pendek huhu. Laptop aku lagi rusak, ini aja ngetik lewat hp ehehe.

Tadinya aku juga mau balesin reviews tapi ya keadaan tidak memungkinkan... Jadi buat yang review, fav, sama follow terimakasih banyak yaa!

Anyway, ada yang mau nyumbang ide buar drabble drabble berikutnya? Atau mungkin mau kenal aku lebih deket? /slaped/ mari kita bercengkrama lewat LINE atau bbm, kalau yg mau pm aku aja ya huehehe. Oh iya jangan panggil aku thor atau chingu panggil aja kak atau dek... Aku 99lines hehe.

Kebanyakan ngomong ya? Maaf hehe. Sekali lagi terimakasih! Luv!


	4. Chapter 4

Instagram

Sore itu dorm EXO terlihat sepi, banyak diantara mereka yang beristirahat karena sisa kelelahan setelah The EXO'luxion Concert masih ada dan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka untuk bersantai, ada juga yang sedang berjalan-jalan melepas penat sekalian window shopping –sekaya apapun mereka mereka tetap manusia-.

Seorang pria berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya di ruang tengah, di sebelahnya ada Sehun yang –pura pura- fokus dengan televisi dihadapannya sambil sekali-kali melirik Jongin yang asik dengan ponselnya.

'Pasti gara-gara instagram' pikir Sehun. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin asik dengan instagramnya yang berusername kimkaaaaaa tersebut. Sehun yang merupakan kekasih Jongin merasa sedikit terabaikan, sebenarnya Jongin tidak mengabaikan Sehun sampai keterlaluan, tapi bagi Sehun meski hanya satu kata saja tidak didengar Jongin ia merasa terabaikan.

Suara kekehan Kai membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melirik Kai yang sedang terkekeh kecil sambil menatap ponselnya. Sehun mendengus kesal. Tau begini ia tidak akan menyuruh Jongin membuat instagram.

"Hyung,hyung sedang apa?" Sehun mendekati Jongin perlahan, dan Jongin dengan refleks melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Sehun, membawa Sehun lebih dekat sampai Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin.

"Aku sedang membaca komentar para fans di instagramku" Jongin memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Sehun. Sehun memandang layar ponsel Jongin dengan malas.

"Hng? Apa serunya membaca komentar-komentar itu?" Sehun mendongakannya kepalanya berniat melihat wajah Jongin tapi yang dilihatnya hanya rahang Jongin saja.

"Entahlah, ini sebuah hiburan untukku" Jongin kembali membaca komentar-komentar dari fansnya.

"Dan malapetaka bagiku" Ucap Sehun pelan.

"Apa yang malapetaka?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidakkk" Setalah itu hening. Jongin kembali dengan acaranya membaca komentar-komentar dari fansnya, sedangkan Sehun kembali menatap layar televisi masih dengan kepalanya yang disenderkan di bahu Jongin.

Lama kelamaan Sehun merasa bosan, ia sudah beberapakali menguap, ia melirik Kai yang masih asik dengan ponselnya. Sehun cemburut memperhatikan kekasihnya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengabaikan kekasihnya yang manis.

"Hyuuunggg, Hunna bosaann" Sehun merengek sambil mengambil paksa ponsel Jongin.

Jongin menarik nafas, ia tau Sehun sedang ingin diperhatikan jadi ia pasrah pasrah saja saat ponselnya diambil paksa. "Hm? Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Mau diperhatikan" Ucap Sehun singkat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, tapi kembalikan dulu ponselku" Sehun terlihat berfikir sesaat.

"Password instagram hyung apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun heran tapi akhirnya memberikan juga kata sandinya kepada Sehun. Sehun berkutat sebentar dengan ponsel Jongin sebelum melempar ponsel Jongin ke ujung sofa lalu duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hm?" Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Menghapus akun instagram hyung" Ucap Sehun tenang, sedangkan Jongin menatap Sehun heran.

"Aku lebih suka kalau hyung tidak punya instagram karena perhatian hyung padaku tidak terbagi" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum mencium pucuk kepala Sehun.

"Sepertinya Sehunna tidak suka kalau perhatianku terbagi hm?" Sehun mengangguk. Sehun menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Jongin lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya. Jongin dengan cepat mengecup bibir Sehun.

Sepertinya ia harus berfikir dua kali jika mau mengaktifkan kembali akun instagramnya.

* * *

a/n : maaf yang ini agak berantakan ficnya... aku ngetiknya setengah ngantuk sekitar jam 1/2 pagi ehehehe.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau review, follow dan fav!


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin membuka pintu dorm sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh member lain yang mungkin sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia duduk lalu membuka sepatunya. Ia hampir saja memukul orang yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya karena kaget, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari kalau yang menepuk bahuku adalah sang _manager_.

"Cepatlah" Setelah itu ia memakai sepatunya lalu keluar dari dorm. Jongin berdecak, _manager_ selalu berkata singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

Setelah menyimpan sepatunya ke rak ia bergegas masuk, ingin cepat-cepat berduaan dengan kasurunya tersayang.

"Jongin_ hyung_?" Jongin baru saja membuka pintu saat mendengar panggilan dari belakang. Panggilan dari orang yang sudah Jongin kenal baik suaranya.

"Sehun? Belum tidur eum?" Jongin mengelus rambut lembut Sehun. Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Jongin lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku menunggu Jongin _hyung_" Ucap Sehun dengan suara khas orang mengantuk.

"Kenapa menungguku eum? Kamu bisa tidur duluan kan. Kamu harus banyak istirahat, Sehunna" Sehun memukul pelan dada Jongin lalu berkata dengan nada kesal "Aku sudah menunggumu lama, setidaknya berterima kasihlah sebelum mengomeli ku"

Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia mencium kening Sehun dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sehunna ini sudah larut malam, tidurlah" Jongin kembali mengelus kepalanya, cara paling ampuh untuk membuat Sehun terlelap.

"Eungg Jongin _hyung_... temani aku tidur" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan _aegyonya_. Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ia tau kalau sebenarnya Sehun tau tanpa ia melakukan _aegyo_pun ia akan menemani Sehun tidur. Ia tau kalau Sehun hanya sedikit menggodanya.

"Hm?" Jongin menatap kearah lain, pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Temani aku tidur... aku takut" Mohon Sehun lagi.

"Takut?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tadi menonton film horor bersama manager hyung, dan sekarang semua hantu-hantu itu terus menghantui pikiranku, mereka tidak mau pergi, dan aku takut jika hantu pembunuh datang padaku" Ucapnya dengan nada polos. Matanya sudah digenangi air mata seperti ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Jongin menatap tidak percaya mata berkaca-kaca Sehun. Mungkin Jongin terlalu percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Sehun di depan publik. Lain kali tolong ingatkan Jongin agar tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang Sehun lontarkan di depan publik apalagi kalau masalah tidak cengeng dan sebagainya.

"Err kamu menonton horror dengan _manager_?" Sehun mengangguk semangat meski air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah aku temani tidur" Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin lalu menggiringnya untuk mengikuti Sehun. Sehun menarik Jongin ke tempat tidurnya dan memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

"Kamu kenapa eh?" Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah –lucu- Sehun.

"Aku takut jika hantu pembunuh datang" Ucapan Sehun kembali membuat Jongin melongo, tapi ia dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresinya.

"Tenanglah dia tidak akan datang, kita aman" Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun lalu memberikan kecupan di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap polos Jongin,

"Tentu, kamu akan selalu aman kalau bersamaku, Sehunna" Jongin tersenyum lembut kearah Sehun lalu mengelus kepalanya hingga ia terlelap tanpa bayang-bayang film horror yang ia tonton bersama sang _manager_.

-end-

* * *

Ini apa...  
I tried to write some fluff but Taylor Swift's sad beautiful tragic got played and... boom! jadilah kaya gini...  
tolong maafkan aku... 

mind to review? thank u! c:


	6. Chapter 6

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin hari ini uring-uringan sendiri. Daritadi ia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, membuat Suho jengan melihatnya.

"Jongin, kamu ini kenapa? Dartadi mondar-mandir terus" Jongin berhenti lalu memandang malas wajah Suho kemudian dengan kasar menghembuskan nafasnya. Satu kesimpulan di benak Suho, Jongin sedang kesal.

"Kalau sedang kesal jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu, kepalaku pusing melihatnya"

"Kalau pusing ya jangan dilihat" Kalau Suho adalah tokoh di _manga_ atau _anime _pasti empat siku-siku sudah terbentuk di dahinya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, biarkan saja dia, daripada dia menghancurkan dorm" Suho berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju kamarnya.

Jongin kembali mondar-mandir tidak jelas, rasanya ia ingin memberikan satu atau beberapa pukulan pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Jongin ini termasuk orang yang kalau kesal suka melampiaksannya dengan fisik. Makannya ia selalu menghindari Sehun kalau ia sedang kesal, takutnya ia hilang kendali dan malah memukul Sehun, Sehun kan cengeng. Dan ditambah lagi masalah utama Jongin kali ini adalah Sehun.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa lalu memandang ponselnya jengkel mengingat apa yang beberapa menit lalu ia lihat dan membuat _mood_nya hancur.

"Jongin _hyuuuung_~" Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil Sehun. Ingin rasanya Jongin bersembunyi karena ia masih kesal dan takut Sehun terkena batunya. Tapi apa daya, Sehun sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Hai Sehunna" Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Yo Jongeen!" Chen yang ada dibelakang Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan gaya –sok- asiknya membuat Jongin berpura-pura muntah. "Yaampun, Jongeen jahat sekali ckck, hatiku sakit" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya lalu berlalu sambil berpura-pura menangis. Hey! Siapa yang menunjukan sinetron Indonesia padanya?!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru masuk _dorm_ tertawa melihatnya sedangkan Sehun tertawa aneh dan Jongin menunjukan muka 'wtf'.

Setelah Chen memeasuki kamarnya Jongin meilirik tajam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura bersiul sambil melihat kearah lain dalam perjalan ke kamar.

"Sialan" Dengus Jongin yang langsung mendapat tarikan dibibir bawahnya.

"Janagan mengumpat!" Sehun menatap Jongin –sok- galak. Jongin kembali mendengus.

Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Jongin sedang kesal langsung saja duduk dipangkuan Jongin dengan santainya dengan posisi Jongin yang merosot.

"_Hyuuung_" Sehun mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongin dengan jarinya.

"Ya?" Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Tadi aku makan _tteokbeokki_ bersama _beagle line_ di pinggir jalan dan rasanya enaaak sekali" Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dihadapan Jongin sedangkan Jongin hanya mengagguk.

"Setelah itu aku ditraktir choco bubble tea oleh Chanyeol hyung, lalu bermain di game center" Lagi lagi cerita Sehun hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Aku mau mandi" Jongin menepuk paha Sehun mengisyaratkan untuk berdiri dan langsung dipatuhi oleh Sehun.

"Mau disiapkan air hangat?" Tawar Sehun pada Jongin yang sudah meraih handuknya.

"Tidak usah, aku mau mendinginkan kepala" Jongin memasuki kamar mandi lalu mengacak rambutnya. Dia jadi frustasi sendiri kalau mengingat Sehun sekarang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama _beagle line_.

Ya, yang membuat Jongin uring-uringan adalah kedekatan Sehun-nya dengan _beagle line_. Awalnya Jongin biasa saja tapi lama kelamaan _beagle line_ terus mencuri waktunya dengan Sehun, sekalinya ada waktu kekasihnya itu malah bercerita kegiatannya dengan para _beagle line. _Jonginkan jadi jengkel sendiri.

Jongin akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan mulai bergerak untuk membersihkan diri.

Disisi lain Sehun yang tidak peka bingung sendiri kenapa Jongin terlihat lebih cuek dari biasanya. Ia berencana menanyakannya setelah makan malam nanti

.

Malamnya setelah makan malam Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar dengan alasan lelah yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari Baekhyun tapi diabaikan oleh Jongin.

"Err.. Aku juga duluan ya hehe" Sehun tertawa canggung lalu melesat menyusul Jongin masuk ke kamar.

Di kamar, Sehun melihat Jongin sedang asik dengan bukunya. Sehun dengan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Jongin.

"_Hyuuung_" Sehun menarik lengan kaus Jongin.

"Hm?" Jongin masih setia dengan bukunya.

"_Hyuuung,_ jangan abaikan akuuuu" Sehun mulai merengek manja sambil menari-narik lengan kaus Jongin.

"Hmm"

"_Hyuuung_" Sehun yang mulai kesal menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongin, berusaha mengganggunya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, lalu menutup bukunya. Kalau Sehun sudah seperti ini bagaimana caranya untuk menghindar.

"Apa?"

"Ya! Jangan ketus begitu" Sehun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah. Ada apa Sehunna sayang?" Jongin tersenyum –sok- manis kepada Sehun.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?"

"Hah? Memang aku kenapa?"

"_Hyung _lebih cuek dan ketus beberapa hari ini" Jongin diam diam bersorak karena akhirnya Sehun menyadarinya.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak"

"Ish itukan menurut _hyung_" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin. Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak tau kalau hyung marah atau apa tapi kalau aku bersalah maafkan Hunna ya?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas yang membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk memeluknya.

"Iya iya" Jongin memeluk Sehun meski ia yakin kalau Sehun tidak tau apa kesalahannya.

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai mulut Sehun kembali bersuara.

"_Hyung_"

"Hm?"

"Besok aku mau pergi ke taman bermain bersama _beagle line"_

_END_

* * *

Alloo!

Ff ini terlalu panjang buat jadi drabble tapi terlalu pendek buat jadi oneshot.. Ya jadi ini harusnya masuk kategori vignette...

Ff ini terinspirasi/? dari commentnya **ohiyasehun** tapi jadinya kok malah kaya gini ya... kenapa...  
Maaf ya yang ini aneh banget...

Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau nyumbangin idenya bisa pm aku aja,aku gak gigit kok ehee

Makasih yang udah review, follow, dan fav! Luv!


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya mau ngasih tau kalo _beagle line_ itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun, sama Chen ehehe. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Setelah kejadian bermaaf-maafan dengan Jongin tempo hari Sehun masih merasakan kalau Jongin masih cuek bebek, tambah cuek bebek malah apalagi setelah dia berjalan-jalan dengan _beagle line _ke taman bermain. Dia tau kalau dia salah masalahnya dia tidak tau apa salahnya, yang penting dia tau kalau dia yang salah. Sehun memang kelewat tidak peka ya.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Jongin masuk dengan wajah lelah, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dia tidak tau kalau Jongin keluar.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Sehun setenang mungkin meski hatinya agak ketar ketir.

"_Kamong_" Jongin menjawab dengan santai sambil membuka mantelnya.

"Sendiri?"

"Bersama Taemin" Sehun terdiam sejenak. Jongin pergi berdua bersama Taemin tanpa memberi taunya. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Apa? Cemburu pada Taemin?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang bersila di atas kasur.

"Tidak" Sehun balas menatap Jongin sewot.

"Yasudah" Jongin menggerakan kakinya menuju pintu, tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu berniat membukanya sebelum sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di belakang kepalanya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Jongin berbicara dengan nada jengkel lalu melempar balik bantalnya yang teepat mengenai wajah Sehun membuat posisi Sehun berubah menjadi tiduran.

"Kenapa.." Sehun yang tidak berniat untuk kembali duduk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak memberi tau ku?" Sehun kembali merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil menatap Jongin.

"Memberi taumu kalau aku pergi?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun kaget mendapat jawaban tidak terduga dari Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin sengit.

"Aku ini kekasihmu _hyung_!"

"Kamu sendiri tidak pernah memberi tau ku kalau pergi dengan para _hyung_" Sehun tertegun. Ya, ia memang jarang memberi tau Jongin kalau ia pergi dengan para _hyung_. Jadi begini rasanya ya, akhirnya setelah berfikir sejenak ia mengerti kenapa Jongin cuek kepadanya.

"Hng.. Maaf.." Sehun menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibrinya. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Huh?" Sehun menatap pintu kamar dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jongin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rasanya Sehun ingin ditenggelamkan saja di rawa-rawa.. Err maksudnya ingin menangis, ya rasanya Sehun ingin menangis.

Saat matanya sudah berkaca dengan bibir mencebik dan air matanya sudah hampir keluar pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan tertutup menampilkan Jongin dengan sebuah _paper bag_ kecil di tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, jelek" Jongin memeluk –kepala- Sehun dengan keadaan berdiri sehingga Sehun yang dipeluk dengan keadaan duduk di kasur bisa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan kepalnya melesak di dada Jongin.

"Maaf" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan.

"Iya" Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun sayang.

"Ternyata rasanya seperti ini ya kalau kekasihmu pergi dengan orang lain tanpa bilang-bilang" Sehun mendongak ke atas menatap mata kelam milik Jongin lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin, "Maaf"

"Iya tidak apa-apa" Jongin berusaha menarik wajah Sehun tapi Sehun kekeuh menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin membuat Jongin harus menghela nafas. "Hunna, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu"

Sehun dengan cepat mendongak sambil memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan lucu kekasihnya, ia mencubit gemas pipi Sehun membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap pipi yang Jongin cubit.

"Ini" Jongin menyerahkan _paper bag_ yang tadi dibawanya kepada Sehun dan dengan senang hati Sehun memngambilmnya lalu melihat isinya.

"_Bubble tea!_" Pekik Sehun senang, ia tanpa basa basi langsung meminum _bubble tea_nya sampai habis. Jongin yang lagi-lagi gemas melihat tingkah Sehun hanya mengusak rambutnya.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ dan maaf, lain kali kalau aku pergi aku akan bilang dulu dan _hyung_ juga kalau mau pergi harus bilang dulu _okay_!"

"Iya iya" Jongin mecubit kedua pipi Sehun gemas yang dibalas rengekan oleh Sehun. Setelah melepaskan cubitannya Jongin dan Sehun hanya saling menata selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Jongin memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Sehun. Dan hari itu dipenuhi dengan Sehun yang bermanja pada Jongin.

END

* * *

_kamong _: cafe punya kakak Jongin.

Halooo, jangan bosen ya ketemu aku 8')  
Sebenernya aku bingun maun nulis apa ehehe.. Fic ini gak aku edit ulang sih.. Tapi semoga kalian menikmati fic ini ya!

Oh, buat yang mau nyumbang ide silahkan pm, gak masalah kalau idenya pasaran soalnya meski idenya pasaran setiap penulis bakal menyajikannya dengan cara yang berbeda kan/? dan kalau emang idenya susah dibuat fic pendek bakal aku buat berchapter atau 1s hehe. Jadi jangan sungkan buat menyumbangkan idenya! ps : I won't bite.

Buat yang review, fav, dan follow thankyou so much! Luv.


	8. Chapter 8

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang sedikit remang terdengar suara-suara berisik dari lagu dan orang-orang yang mengobrol. Kalau kalian menayangka ruangan tersebut adalah night club kalian salah besar, ruangan tersebut hanyalah sebuah ruangan biasa yang di dekor sedikit seperti club malam dengan seperangakat televisi dan playstasion. Ruangan tersebut akan digunakan sebagai salah satu tempat pengambilan shoot dari mv EXO yang bejudul 'LOVE ME RIGHT'.

Suara orang-orang masih terdengar dengan jelas, pengambilan shoot masih belum dilakukan karena persiapan belum selesai. Orang-orang berteriak menanyakan apakah peralatan sudah siap dan lain-lain. Sehun yang sudah berada dalam ruangan tersebut menatap bosan para staff. Ia masih menunggu Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Kai yang masih mempersiapkan diri.

Klek.

Seseorang dengan rambut abu memasuki ruangan sambil membungkuk memberi salam, lalu diikuti dengan pria berambut hitam dibelakangnya, dan pria berambut dirty pink dibelakangnya. Sehun harus menahan nafas melihat pria paling belakang tersebut, ia memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

Ia melirik ke arah Kai atau Jongin, si pria berambut dirty pink tersebut yang dibalas sebuah smirk oleh Jongin, dan Sehun makin menekan pipinya, sedangkan Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya lalu duduk disamping Sehun.

"Jangan ditekan begitu nanti pipimu memerah" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun pelan.

"Memang sudah memerah" Gumam Sehun, tapi sayang yang lain masih bisa mendengar dan membuat Jongin gemas. Ia mencium pipi Sehun dengan cepat, membuat pipi Sehun kembali memerah.

"Ya ya, aku tau kalain ini pacaran tapi tidak usah pamer kemesraan di depan kami, maknae" Xiumin berbicara dengan nada kesal dan memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf hyung" Jongin terkekeh kecil.

Sebelum Xiumin kembali berkata sang director datang dan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Well, sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak yang harus dijelaskan kalian hanya harus bersikap natural seperti remaja yang agak berandal dan jangan lupakan sedikit fanservice" Semua mengangguk lalu mulai mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Ya action!"

Keempat member EXO tersebut langsung berakting dimulai dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang bermain balap mobil sesekali melakukan pertengkaran kecil, ya mereka benar-benar bermain. Tak berapa lama Jongin mendengus kesal lalu mendorong Chanyeol karena ia kalah.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol melawan Sehun. Sehun awalnya bermain di dekat sofa yang diduduki oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ingin berpindah ke sofa tapi penuh oleh 2 laki-laki yang malah betah duduk-duduk. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Sehun, ia beranjak lalu duduk di pangkuan Jongin.

Semuanya terdiam sesaat tapi kembali seperti biasa beberapa detik kemudian. Aksi Sehun tadi bisa dibilang fanservice kan?

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya diperut Sehun lalu tersenyum sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan sofa. Saat mobil di permainan berbelok Sehun ikut memiringkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa membuat tubuh Jongin ikut menyamping.

Jongin mengangkat kakinya bermaksud menahan kaki Sehun yang tidak bisa diam. Tapi niatnya harus batal karena dengan posisinya tadi tanpa sengaja Sehun salah posisi duduk membuat Jongin harus mengerang tertahan sambil tersenyum. Ya kalian mengerti kan?

Tidak lama mereka menyelesaikan bagian mereka dan langsung pergi mengganti baju mereka. Dalam ruang ganti yang diisi oleh Jongin dan Sehun terlihat Sehun yang sedikit gugup.

"Mmm, hyung?" Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin yang sedang mengganti kaosnya, ia membelakangi Sehun membuat punggungnya yang setengah terlihat dapat dilihat jelas oleh Sehun dan sukses membuat pipi Sehun memerah.

"Ya?"

"Tadi…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Jongin terheran.

"Tadi kenapa?"

"Tadi aku menduduki itu mu kan hyung? Maafkan aku!" Sehun berlari keluar ruang ganti dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya bengong melihat kelakuan Sehun, lalu tersenyum mesum setelahnya. Kekasihmu ini sangat mesum, Oh Sehun.

* * *

Ini buat yang waktu itu minta ff yang unrealeasednya LMR. Maaf lama banget, lagi kena writer block terus lagi asik main rp /slaped.

Oh iya, aku lagi ngerjain beberapa ff yang idenya kalian kasih di review dan pm, makasih idenya yaa. Doain aku semoga aku bisa cepet beresinnya di tengah writer block yang menerjang/?

Bagi kalian yg mau nanya-nanya (kaya ada yg mau nanya aja) atau nyumbang ide biar aku gak lupa bisa hubungi/? Aku di askfm : knaaa_

Makasih bagi kalian yang udah review, fav, dan follow! Anyway lemme be a mean author, I'll update when I get 20 + reviews ehehe.

So can I get 20+ reviews?

Ps: jangan tulis ide kalian di review, aku orangnya pelupa.. pm atau ask aja di askfm biar aku gak lupa ehehe.


	9. Chapter 9

Hari ini adalah hari dimana EXO memiliki jadwal untuk shooting cf salah satu brand ice cream ternama. Semuanya terlihat bersamangat, terlebih maknae mereka, Oh Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa diam dari saat mereka di mobil. Sebenernya ada alasan lain kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa diam, ia sedang mencari perhatian kekasihnya yang berkulit tan, Kim Jongin.

Oh sepertinya tadi aku lupa kalau Jongin sedikit tidak bersemangat. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Hyung hyung ayoo" Sehun menarik narik tangan Jongin menuju area shooting. Ia sesekali membungkuk saat menemui sunbae mereka -SHINee &amp; f(x)- dan menyapa hoobae mereka -Red Velvet- yang sedang shooting di tempat yang sama.

"Yo Jongin!" Seseorang menyapa Jongin dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo Taem!" Jongim balas menyapa. Ia melepaskan genggaman tanga Sehun untuk ber-hifive dengan Taemin.

Sehun yang merasa di abaikan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentak.

"Jong, sepertinya kekasihmu sedang merajuk" Bisik Taemin sambil terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu.

Jongin menoleh melihat Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat tangannya saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Well, daritadi dia mencari perhatianku" Jongin terkekeh.

"Ey kkam, cepat datangi kekasihmu nanti kalo dia merajuk lalu marah bisa-bisa kau kerepotan sendiri" Taemin menyikut perut Jongin, membuat Jongin mengaduh.

"Dia tidak akan marah. Lagipula dia benar benar lucu saat merajuk dan mencari perhatianku" Ucap Jongin mantap.

"Oh ya? Mau taruhan?" Taemin menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Boleh, apa taruhannya?" Jongin mendadak bersemangat dengan tantangan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kalau dia marah kau haru mentraktirku makanan sepuasnya minggu depan, dan kalau dia tidak marah aku akan mentraktirmu makan, dengan catatan kau tidak boleh merayunya, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju" Jongin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Nah bagus, lebih baik cepat hampiri kekasihmu, sebelum kau kalah"

Tanpa babibu lagi Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Sehun memekik senang melihat Jongin menghampirinya. Baekhyun berdecak melihat Sehun yang seperti tidak bertemu Jongin berhari-hari.

"Hei, maaf ya tadi meninggalkanmu, Hunna tidak marah kan?" Jongin tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

"Hng" Sehun menggeleng, "Tadi aku hanya pura-pura hehe" Jongin terkekeh dan dalam hatinya ia tersenyum menang dan ia sudah merencanakan makanan apa saja yang akan ia minta dari Taemin.

Saat sedang memikirkan berbagai macam makanan ia tiba-tiba merasakan berat pada bahunya. Ia memperhatikan Sehun sedang bermain dengan area balon yang disediakan, Sehun meloncat-loncat sambil berpegangan pada bahu Jongin.

"Hunna sudah, nanti jatuh" Jongin berucap saat melihat Sehun meloncat dengan agak kuat dan hampir saja terjengkang kalau Jongin tidak segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya cengengesan.

"Kalau jatuhkan ada hyung hehe" Sehun tersenyum lebar sedankan Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Hyung! Lihat rambutku jadi berantakan kan!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mengambil sebuah cermin yang ada di meja di dekatnya lalu merapikan rambutnya.

"Maaf maaf" Jongin sambil terkekeh ikut merapikan rambut Sehun.

"Hyung ayo jalan-jalan" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin sebentar lalu mulai berjalan ala pengibar bendera, Jongin yang melihatnya mengikuti tingkah Sehun membuat Sehun cekikikan sendiri.

"Kamu ini lucu sekali sih" Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun yang memasang wajah cemberut. Sehun berniat membalas Jongin tapi sayangnya direktur menyuruh semuanya untuk berkumpul dan melaksanakan briefing.

"Ayo hunna!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun menuju tempat sang direktur dan kemesraan merekapun tetap berlanjut sampai hari itu selesai.


	10. Chapter 10

Keadaan airport sangat penuh dan sesak karena banyaknya orang yang datang hari itu. Kalau kalian berfikir orang-orang itu datang karena ingin pergi keluar kota jawabannya adalah salah. Ya tidak sepenuhnya salah sih tapi memang beberapa orang yang ada di airport datang untuk menunggu idol mereka, buka untuk berpegian.

"Astaga banyak sekali fans yang datang" Sebuah suara terdengar dari sebuah mobil van yang menimbulkan orang lain yang ada di dalam van tersebut melongok keluar untuk melihat keadaan.

"Whoaa" Semua orang bersuara tidak percaya melihat keadaan airport yang penuh sesak. Oh tidak semua, satu orang hanya terdiam dan melihat malas keluar jendela.

"Jongin hyung" Sebuah suara memanggil orang yang sedang terdiam dengan muka malas.

"Hm?" Singkat. Terlihat sekali laki-laki bernama Jongin itu sedang malas bahkan ia hanya bendengung menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Hyung masih mengantuk?" Kekasih Jongin memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Sebenarnya ia tau Jongin masih mengantuk tapi ya dia ingin berbicara dengan kekasihnya jadi ia menanyakan sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Hm" Lagi-lagi hanya dengungan.

"Ish hyung Hunna sedang berbicara denganmuuu" Sehun –kekasih Jongin- yang mulai kesal mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongin dengan jarinya.

"Hunna- "

"Kalian bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita turun" Sayang sekali ucapan Jongin harus terpotong dan terlupakan.

Semua orang dalam van mulai bersiap-siap. Jongin yang memang sudah menggunakan masker dari tadi hanya merapikan rambutnya. Saat ia merapikan rambutnya sebuah botol air mineral menghalangi pandangannya.

"Hyung minum dulu, agar tidak ngantuk lagi" Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan air mineral tersebut kepada Jongin. Jongin menurunkan maskernya lalu meneguk setangah botol air mineral tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Jongin meminum air mineral pemberiannya. Ia berniat memakai topinya sebelum kepalanya ditarik dan tau tau keningnya sudah bersentuhan dengan kening Jongin.

"Terimakasih" Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup hidung Sehun. Sehun yang salah tingkah segera memakai topinya dan bergerak keluar van diikuti oleh Jongin yang tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

.

.

.

Para member EXO terlihat menguap sesekali saat mengantri di bagian imigrasi bandara. Tapi mendadak saja rasa kantuk mereka hilang saat melihat Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mengantri sambil bermain dengan ponselnya.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun lalu ia meligkarkan lengannya di perut Sehun –semua fangirl menahan nafas disini- lalu mencubit perut Sehun. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut berjengit antara kaget dan malu. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu bersikap seperti itu di tempat umum.

Untuk menutupi rasa malunya Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin lalu mengayunkan tangannya seolah-olah memukul Jongin yang tertawa geli. Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar kembali mengahadap ke depan. Tapi tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sehun, dan dengan refleks Sehun kembali berbalik dan (pura-pura) memukul Jongin lagi.

"Ehm!" sebuah dehaman menyadarkan Sehun bahwa sekarang gilirannya untuk menuju petugas imigrasi untuk mencek visa dan passportnya. Sehun mendengus lalu berjalan menuju petugas imigrasi menyisakan Jongin yang tertawa kecil.

Bagi Jongin mengerjai Sehun itu hiburan tersendiri.

* * *

Hi! err.. first of all sorry for abandongi this story for about a month or so. I'v been very busy here. Sorry.

Sebagai tanda maaf aku hari ini aku double update (yea). Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena aku gak bisa post sering-sering. Dan maaf juga buat yang rec fic belum bisa aku post maaf maaf maaf. Dan makasih loh kalau masih ada yang mau review.

Err sebenernya aku udah nulis beberapa drabble (yang beneran drabble) tapi... tapi coba baca sekali lagi, aku nulis bukan ngetik dan aku beneran males kalo harus nyalin tulisannya ke laptop (pemales emang) jadi kalau ada yang mau baca fic yang aku tulis silahkan ask ke askfm aku (knaaa_) nanti aku foto dan post ke askfm aku hehehehehe. Itu kalau kalian mau ya, kalau gak mau yaudah ehe.

Oh, anyway ada yang mau buat grup di wa/line buat spazzing kaihun? Kalau mau ayo kita buat entar pm aja/? Ehehe. Aku beneran gak ada temen buat ngomongin kaihun karena temen aku lebih suka pairing lain hehe.

Oke, mungkin segitu rants dari aku. Thankyou!


End file.
